Wolfram von Bielefelt
Wolfram von Bielefelt (フォンビ－レフェルト卿ヴォルフラム) is the youngest son of the former Maou, Cäcilie von Spitzweg and half-brother of Conrad Weller and Gwendal von Voltaire. Wolfram possesses fire magic, as well as being adept with a sword. Appearance Wolfram is the only one of the previous queen's three sons who inherited her emerald green eyes and blonde hair, so he bears a striking resemblance to her. It has been noted that his appearance is almost identical to Shinou's appearance. Both have blonde hair but they have different eye colors. Shinou had blue eyes while Wolfram has green eyes. His handsome appearance is so influential, that dying people in the hospital had miraculous recoveries after laying eyes on him. Personality Wolfram initially dislikes humans, even Conrad's father, Dunheely Weller. Celi says he inherited his selfishness from his father, but he can be very honest, reliable and caring. Because of his Mazoku pride, he does not like to admit that Conrad is his brother, even though he cares for him. His attitude towards humans improves throughout the series, progressing to the point that he adopts a human child, Greta, as his daughter, starts acknowledging Yuuri's parents as his future "in-laws" and also runs into a raging fire to save a human boy. A major weakness is that he gets sea-sick. Yuri also says that Wolfram cannot paint well, even though he insists on painting. For example, he tries to paint Yuri, although it turns out unintentionally impressionistic. However, in the novels and manga it is said he could paint very well when he was young when he painted realism but now he decided to change his style to cubism. Synopsis Yuuri's first day in the capital, he is invited to Celi's dinner, with all her sons. Wolfram shows hostility to the new king, and insults his mother. This leads Yuuri to slap him on his left cheek, a sign of proposal among nobles in their culture. Afterwards, Yuuri picks up Wolfram's knife, accepting a duel. When he first becomes engaged to Yuuri he is extremely upset, but the idea quickly grows on him. He takes the engagement much more seriously than Yuuri does. Wolfram's heart is the key to the forbidden box Inferno on the Tundra. Anime He follows Yuuri practically everywhere so he can keep an eye on him and even sneaks into Yuuri's bedroom at night. He gets extremely jealous when Yuuri talks to a girl or good-looking guy and often accuses him of being unfaithful which is sometimes used as comic relief. During the course of the series, Wolfram has grown exponentially from a spoiled prince to a selfless young man who stands by Yuuri with no question. Though, he had no plans of becoming Maou in the first place, he was willing to protect and serve Shin Makoku when it was resolved that Yuuri would not be returning at the end of the second season, wanting to protect the beautiful job Yuuri did as Maou. Years ago when he was a child, Wolfram accidentally slapped Elizabeth, Raven's niece, on her left cheek. Elizabeth never forgot this incident, insisting that they swore everlasting love that day, while Wolfram insists he forgot why he slapped her in the first place. Elizabeth becomes Stuffel's tool to separate Yuuri from the three brothers, pronouncing an engagement proposal to Yuuri. Elizabeth's real goal is to marry Wolfram, but Wolfram says that his only fiance is Yuuri. During the duel which ensues, (as Yuuri accidentally picked up a knife and a fork pointing it at Elizabeth; symbolizing a fight to settle a triangle love affair), Yuuri turns into the Maou, protecting Wolfram from being hurt by fire majutsu that Elizabeth summoned. He proclaims the two go on the date and remember their childhood memories. It is eventually learned that Wolfram slapped Elizabeth because he wanted to touch a butterfly that flew past, and Conrad was watching the entire event. He claimed he had forgotten about it because he didn't want to embarrass Elizabeth. Near the end of the second season, there is a time when Wolfram is possessed by Shinou, who in turn was possessed by Soushu. The key he possesses, his heart, is ripped out by Shinou in order to open the forbidden box, Inferno on the Tundra. Because of this, Wolfram temporarily dies, but is revived when Shinou returns the keys to their owners. At the beginning of Season 3 of the anime, Wolfram is chosen by the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku to become the next maou, due to the belief that Yuuri would not be able to return to Shin Makoku at the time. When Yuuri does return Wolfram's uncle, Waltrana, places pressure on Wolfram to obtain the throne. Because of this, Wolfram dissolves the engagement with Yuuri and travels back to his homeland, in hopes that he would not be used to sabotage Yuuri. When Yuuri hears of Wolfram's predicament, he and his retainers travel to the Bielefelt lands in the hopes of persuading Wolfram to return to Blood Pledge Castle, only to be forced into a formal duel by Wolfram himself. In the process of aiming a strong attack at Wolfram, Yuuri realizes that Wolfram seems to be preparing himself for his last moments and gives his final words to Yuuri: "Yuuri. Be a good king." Realizing that Wolfram had planned the whole thing from the beginning so Yuuri could remain the maou, Yuuri absorbed the attack onto himself at the last moment, sparing Wolfram from damage. The Ten Aristocrats then changed their decision to keep Yuuri as their king and Waltrana steps down from forcing Wolfram onto the throne. After a reconciliation between the two, Wolfram happily decides to annul the disengagement to a comically shocked Yuuri and proceeds to return to his normal attitude towards their engagement. His ancestor, Rufus Bielefelt, fought alongside Shinou. Relationships Trivia *He is also called "Little Lord Brat" and "The Selfish Prince". *While he is an attack type he dabbles in healing magic also. *At his ceremony when he was 16, he chose to take his father's last name. *The original author of this story, Takabayashi Tomo has said that Wolfram is her favorite character. * He gets seasick easily. * He has low blood pressure. * He's a wild sleeper. Gallery Wolfram - Live Action.jpg|Yūta Higuchi as Wolfram in the musical. 228864 2066726060039 101125 n.jpg Asuka8-2005.jpg Asuka6-2005.jpg Asuka5-2007.jpg Asuka10-2006.jpg Asuka8-2006.jpg Mezama099.jpg The slap.jpg Wolfram; Fire Magic.JPG 051.jpg Kkm.jpg Wallpaper.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mazoku